vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agnese Sanctis
Summary Agnese Sanctis is a magician and a battle nun of the Roman Catholic Church. Originally an orphan who became a street urchin in Milan after her parents died, Agnese was taken in by the Church along with a number of other girls, meeting and befriending Lucia and Angelene. She grew devoted to the Church and ended up becoming the leader of the Agnese Forces, a group of 250 battle nuns under the control of the Vatican. Sent to eliminate Orsola Aquinas, who was a threat to the Church, she and her forces were defeated by Kamijou Touma and his allies. Agnese and her subordinates later reformed and joined Necessarius after they were rescued from being sacrificed by Biagio Busoni by Touma and the Amakusa Church, their former enemies. She and the others returned to the Roman Catholic Church after World War III, as the tensions between England and the Vatican had waned. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Agnese Sanctis Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 12-13 Classification: Human, Magician, Battle Nun Powers and Abilities: Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation of Attacks, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level (Can crack and dent the floor of the Church where she fought Kamijou Touma), attacks can bypass physical armor to strike the opponent's body directly Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Above average Range: At least fifteen meters with Lotus Wand Standard Equipment: Lotus Wand, knife Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, there's a slight delay when using her Lotus Wand Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lotus Wand:' A religious metallic staff with a figure of a seraph at the top. Its six wings envelop the angel like a cage, and only open upon using the chant to activate it, creating a flower-like pattern like a lotus. The Lotus Wand represents the fifth element, the ether, which allows it to change into any weapon of the other elements. Activation chant: "As above, so below, the fifth of the five elements, open the crosier that symbolizes peace and order. The first icon under the law of God's Child and the Cross, link foreign objects and people!" **'Activated Wand:' Everything is created from the five elements. By mixing this with Idol Theory, the five-element staff represents everything, allowing Agnese to cause everything to be suitable for this rule, like air itself. Thus Agnese can make effects that happen to the Lotus Wand happen to the enemy ignoring the distance and space between them, creating an effect similar to a voodoo doll, though as Touma realized, the attack is more similar to teleportation, as the attack itself can be dodged or negated by Imagine Breaker. For example, striking the staff on a solid object in a certain angle, an invisible blunt forced attack will be directed on the opponent's body. Another example is creating multiple invisible slicing attacks to cut the enemy by scratching the staff with a knife. Because of the way the attacks work and ignore the space between Agnese and her opponent, it can be used as a spatial attack that bypasses any kind of physical armor to strike the enemy's body within the armor directly, as shown when Agnese bypassed a Knight of England's magical armor with her strikes. However, there is a slight delay between the command and execution when using it, necessitating for the user to readjust and calculate the position of the opponent. Prediction is required for where the opponent will move, because of this, the opponent can find an opening against the user of the staff if they predict incorrectly. **'Flash of Light:' By striking the ground with the bottom of the Lotus Wand, Agnese can create an explosive flash of light to temporarily blind opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Element Users Category:Light Users Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Aether Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Pressure Users